Desmascarada
by nikax-granger
Summary: Dramione. Encontro na sala precisa. NC18


**Atenção**: esta shortfic contém cenas de sexo.

* * *

No salão principal, Hermione jantava com os melhores amigos. Estes pareciam demasiado ocupados a discutirem tácticas de quidditch para ao menos repararem que a amiga não conseguia desviar o olhar da mesa dos Slytherin. Tentava encontrar os olhos cinzentos que teimavam em não procurá-la naquele momento. Foram tantas as vezes que eles se encontraram para trocarem expressões que só eles conseguiam entender.

E lá estava o cinzento a encontrar-se novamente com o castanho chocolate. Um sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios de Draco. Ele conhecia aquele olhar, onde estava visível a procura, o desejo e a paixão. Hermione Granger queria ser dele mais uma vez. Discretamente, Draco balançou a cabeça num convite e abandonou o salão. Hermione sorriu interiormente, já sabia onde se tinha de dirigir. Desculpou-se aos amigos e abandonou também o salão.

Os passos de Hermione eram lentos, quase uma tortura para Draco. Teria ela desistido? Não, era ele quem dava os foras para ela e não o contrário. Parou em frente à sala das necessidades e sentiu o olhar de Hermione preso nas suas costas. Entrou para a sala que apenas tinha uma cadeira no centro da imensidão que era a sala.

Hermione seguiu-o e deixou um riso sarcástico escapar-lhe dos lábios.

- Malfoy, estamos a brincar com o fogo. – disse, num sussurro como se tratasse de um segredo.

O loiro virou-se de frente para ela e viu que ela tentava desenhar a inocência na sua face. Mas não era a inocência de Hermione que Draco queria. Esse era o lado que todos conheciam, que os seus amigos anormais conheciam. Ele queria a Granger que ele tomava por várias noites. A Granger selvagem que se tornava sua.

- Tira a máscara, Granger. – a voz fria de Draco, fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha da Gryffindor.

Ela deixou mais uma gargalhada sarcástica ecoar pela sala vazia. Viraria mais uma vez a selvagem leoa que ele tentava domar.

Draco sentou-se na cadeira, fitando Hermione, quase a despindo com os olhos. O sorriso de lado fez Hermione levantar ligeiramente a cabeça, sorrindo rasgadamente. Desapertou os botões da camisa, sem se preocupar em ser sensual, Draco a admirá-la sem desviar o olhar. Depois de ficar só de soutien de renda preta, exibindo os seios fartos, Draco começou a desapertar a gravata e atirou-a para o chão. Granger estava a matá-lo de desejo. Draco não resistiu e puxou Hermione para perto de si, começando a desapertar o fecho da saia e a baixá-la. Hermione respirou perto do ouvido de Draco e puxou-o pela gola da camisa. Os lábios carnudos roçaram nos lábios do loiro. As respirações estavam ofegantes, sedentas pelo beijo.

- Pára de me torturar desta maneira, Granger.

Hermione parou com o pouco contacto entre os lábios e fitou Draco olhos nos olhos, detectando o puro desejo que ele sentia. Deixou os lábios entre abertos, sabendo que isso seria ainda mais torturante para Draco. O hálito doce de Hermione impregnava nas narinas de Draco, fazendo-o sentir-se tonto. De seguida, levou a boca até à orelha de Draco, os seios perto da cara de Draco, fazendo-o soltar um gemido. O Slytherin beijou-lhe os seios, sugando-os com alguma necessidade explícita.

- Isto é uma tortura para ti? – perguntou com a voz rouca, fazendo-a ainda mais sensual do que aquilo que ela julgava ser.

- Completamente. – admitiu, puxando Hermione pela cintura para cima dele.

Draco estava sedento. Hermione sentiu o membro de Draco pulsar de desejo e então beijou-lhe o pescoço, roçando a língua em zonas que sabia perfeitamente que fariam Draco reprimir mais gemidos de prazer. Draco apalpava um dos seios de Hermione para de seguida sentir a necessidade de lhe tirar aquele pedaço de roupa. Com agilidade, Draco desapertou o soutien e deliciou-se ao ver Hermione despida por cima dele. Hermione gemeu ao ouvido de Draco quando sentiu o contacto da boca dele no seu peito. A mão direita de Draco segurava firmemente a cintura fina de Hermione e a outra segurava uma tira da cueca que ela ainda tinha vestida. A morena já tinha desapertado a camisa de Draco e beijava-lhe o peito, passeando com as mãos nas costas. Um leve rasto avermelhado era deixado por onde Hermione passava as unhas. E isso excitava Draco.

Após alguns segundos, Hermione levou as mãos pequenas, mas ágeis, até ao fecho das calças de Draco. Queria livrar-se daquela peça e fez com que Draco se levantasse para conseguir com mais facilidade tirar-lhe. Ele sorriu de lado e ela puxou-o pelos cabelos para um beijo, selvagem e necessitado. Queria sentir o gosto da boca dele, aprofundar a sua língua e explorar cada canto da boca dele. Só os beijos de Draco a deixavam naquele estado de excitação. Se ele quisesse… podia fazê-la atingir o clímax só com os seus beijos. Às vezes eram um pouco violentos e agressivos, Draco agarrava o cabelo dela com pouco cuidado e inclinava a cara dela nas posições que lhe dessem mais jeito. Mas ela também não se importava com isso, não procurava romantismo nem doçura em Draco.

Draco puxou Hermione pela tira fina da cueca e fê-la deitar-se no chão frio. Por que raio ele não tinha pensado numa cama antes de entrar na sala? Ignorou o pensamento e deitou-se por cima dela, tirando o pequeno pano que lhe tapava o sexo. Hermione sorriu maliciosamente e Draco voltou a beijá-la. O peito de Draco roçou nos seios de Hermione. Ele era perfeito demais, mesmo que depois do sexo ele voltasse a ser o maior idiota de todos.

Draco roçou o membro dele em Hermione, ainda sem tirar os boxers. Nunca tinha sentido tanto desejo de possui-la como naquela noite. Enquanto lhe beijava novamente os seios, Draco tirou os boxers e pegou na mão de Hermione. A morena estremeceu, geralmente ele tocava-lhe em sítios estratégicos e não na mão, um sítio delicado. Conduziu a mão dela até ao membro dela e ela logo percebeu. Violentamente tirou os boxers de Draco, sem se preocupar onde iriam parar. Num movimento de vaivém, Hermione fez Draco tomar uma expressão de excitação extrema. Ele pousou uma das mãos sobre a coxa dela, apertando. E a outra foi para o sexo dela, procurando excitá-la. Dois dos seus dedos roçaram naquela zona, fazendo-a gemer alto. Draco sorriu de prazer e voltou a roçar os dedos lá. Sabia que ela gostava. Hermione parou o movimento que estava a fazer com a mão no membro dele e ele replicou, retirando os dedos do sexo molhado dela.

Hermione quase que fez biquinho e Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço. Colocando-se por cima dela, endireitando o membro dele de modo a que facilitasse a penetração. Hermione apertou as paredes por dentro e ele murmurou algo incompreensível. Moveram-se em perfeita sincronia, enquanto que Hermione enlaçava as pernas em volta do corpo de Draco. O loiro aprofundava o acto o mais fundo que conseguia. Segundos depois, atingiam o ponto clímax juntos. Hermione gemeu ao ouvido de Draco e este apertava-lhe o seio. Hermione sentiu o líquido transbordar do membro de Draco, pulsando de desejo dentro de si. As pernas de Hermione tremiam, ainda estava tensa.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, Draco saiu de cima de Hermione e procurou as suas roupas. Hermione fez o mesmo, vestindo a camisa lentamente. Começava a detestar esta parte… a parte em que ele se vestia para ir embora e voltava a tratá-la como lixo. Draco já se tinha vestido quando apanhou Hermione de costas, virada para a cadeira. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e agarrou-lhe a cintura.

- Já sabes, Granger, só tens de me procurar. – disse com a voz sensualmente rouca.

De seguida depositou um beijo num pescoço de Hermione e saiu da sala das necessidades com o mesmo sorriso maldoso de sempre. Hermione suspirou e, após se ter vestido, abandonou a sala com o mesmo ar inocente de todos os dias.


End file.
